


开星星的树

by GhastlyDream



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: *上世纪70年代德国学生运动背景*由于设定上他们都是德国人，因此名字用罗马音代替*实际上我记不住他们大部分人的罗马音，所以我就不写我记不住的（划掉）
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Yuki





	开星星的树

**Author's Note:**

> *上世纪70年代德国学生运动背景  
> *由于设定上他们都是德国人，因此名字用罗马音代替  
> *实际上我记不住他们大部分人的罗马音，所以我就不写我记不住的（划掉）

《开星星的树》

鹅毛般的雪在浓稠如醇醪的冬夜里翩跹。地面覆着的薄薄一层积雪如同细砂糖，被橘黄的路灯照亮，几乎像一地淌荡的星河，散乱着草麝香般甘美的蜜色光芒。柏林的冬天太冷了，Yamato想着，裹紧了身上单薄的外套。这里是一条还算热闹的商业街，他选择这个地方就是为了不让自己糟糕的情绪有机会与凄清的气氛融为一体。两个舔着奶油苏打甜筒的女学生从他身边经过，他听见她们在谈论他的作品，“Nibbio的新书我看了，写得非常好，我看得热泪盈眶。”“他确实是位奇才，不过听说他本人是激进的……”她们的声音如享用完腐烂尸体的秃鹫般远去。他想往冻僵的手心呵一口暖气，却事与愿违地制造出一团聚散的白雾。  
“Yamato，”他听见有人叫他，“Yamato。”这个声音很熟悉，他不禁开始头痛，感到有一万根针于大脑皮层来回进出。他不太情愿地转过身去，不出意外地看见了面无表情但散发着温和气息的Yuki。他知道Yuki很关心自己，可这不妨碍他厌恶这个漂亮男人，因为后者似乎见证了他所有的丑陋与不堪。他勉强上扬了一下嘴角，“晚上好，Yuki先生。”  
“我很好，不过你看上去不太好。”Yuki直言，“你该多穿些。”他走上前来，解下缠绕着脖子的红黑方格围巾，不由分说地替Yamato围上。他的动作体贴温柔，声音却透着一股薮猫般的狡猾，“听说你跟你们那位Mitsuki先生吵架了，现在无家可归？”Yamato原本还想张口拒绝对方多余的关照，此刻被戳到痛处，只能愤怒地沉默以对。嘴角与半边脸颊再度鲜明地疼痛起来，火辣辣的仿佛还在膨胀，寒冷的空气紧贴肌肤带来一阵阵毒蛇獠牙刮磨般的刺螫感。Yuki帮他绑好围巾，松开那双修长的手，“来我家吧。你可以依靠我。”

寄人篱下的感觉不好受，何况对方还是那个嘴巴恶毒得要命的Yuki。然而Yamato确实太需要一个归宿了。他照旧做着工作——组织学生运动的工作。虽然与同伴之一的Mitsuki起了争执，Yamato仍履行着身为七人小组的领导者的义务。Mitsuki同样依照先前的计划想办法弄来了产量小而罕见的初代G3步枪，这种步枪的照门是未经改进的两段翻转式。两人只在工作时进行必要的交流，彼此都十分礼貌与轻描淡写，不让组里那些未满二十岁的孩子们产生过多的忧虑。他知道那天晚上Mitsuki扬手扇了自己一耳光后，与弟弟Iori一起离开了基地，并被Yuki的搭档Momo好心收留。组里最年长的两人都搬离了基地，学生们之中最为理智冷静的Iori也跟随兄长离开，不得不说七人小组的现状简直一团糟。

1971年的平安夜，Yamato愤怒地将一张当天的报纸摔到Yuki面前：“耸人听闻就那么有趣吗？！”  
只见《图片报》的头版以特大号字体报道：“巴德－迈霍夫集团继续杀人！”Yuki平静地将报纸折叠好，说：“你没有任何理由把情绪发泄在我身上——我早就不是施普林格集团的人了。”  
他愣了愣，这才想起自己搞错了攻击的对象似的，脸上泛起羞赧的红晕：“对不起。”  
Yuki似笑非笑道：“我倒有些好奇——既然你憎恨《图片报》及其背后的施普林格集团，那么与他们对立的令尊应该得到你的敬爱，不是吗？”  
愧疚感顷刻之间消失，Yamato冷冷地回答：“我想你应该没有忘记，你有机会认识那男人，是因为那时候你的前搭档为保护你受了重伤，后来下落不明，你和新搭档穷途末路时恰好被那男人搭了把手。”说完，他假装没有看到Yuki脸上浮现出的痛苦神情，转身走进Yuki家的客房，心情比先前更为恶劣。他掏出大衣口袋里的纸笔开始写作。他一直有写作的习惯，但以Nibbio的笔名出现在公众视线中还是这一年间的事。尽管他已经非常小心，仍旧被部分人公开指责为左派分子。当然，他确实是。  
他想他说了那么过分的话，Yuki该赶他走了，可是第二天Yuki就像没事人一样邀请他一起庆祝圣诞节。他正煎着蛋的手停顿了片刻，随即锅铲把温油里滋滋作响的鸡蛋翻了个面，“抱歉，Yuki先生，我厌恶基督教。”  
“我也不喜欢。”对方以平静的口吻道，“天啊，我们太配了。”  
“……那你还庆祝什么圣诞节？”  
Yuki微笑：“我想你应该不介意我引用巴尔扎克的一句话：年轻人不敢面对良心这面镜子正视自己，而成熟的人却可以熟视无睹。——我的意思是圣诞节很多店会搞促销活动，而且庆祝节日毕竟可以给你一个暂时从生活中逃开的借口。我平时确实对基督教不屑一顾，但至少每年的这一天，我愿意为Momo精心准备的礼物感谢上帝。现在你答应我吧。你必须答应我。”  
Yamato被他的强词夺理惊得目瞪口呆。此时两个蛋都已经煎好，他把它们盛在不同的碟子上，其中一只放到Yuki面前。Yuki习惯于吃素，平时连蛋都很少碰，此刻他兴致勃勃地用叉子划破白嫩的外衣，圆滚滚的蛋黄无法维持原有的形状，流出的蛋液在中央溢散开来，像白昼溶化一弯金黄月亮。

最终他们那晚还是一起上了街。细雪飘荡，寒风却被人群散发出的浊热气流滤至温和，商业街人太多了，他们不得不几乎紧贴在一起，这让Yamato闻到Yuki身上传来的黎巴嫩雪松般的淡淡清香。不知怎的他们进了间服装店，Yuki拿下一件灰色大衣放到身前比划，很认真地问他：“好看吗？”  
他注意到店内这么做的基本上都是年轻情侣，不禁感到一阵反胃，但他说了实话：“好看。”  
Yuki满意地微笑起来：“好像只有对我的外表，你是向来不吝赞美的。”  
他发自内心喜悦的微笑让Yamato连日来阴郁的心情好转了些，道：“因为你确实是个很美丽的男人……回想起三年多以前我们初次见到对方——那可是我第一次看男人看呆了。”此话一出，两人都愣了愣，不是因为Yamato的真心话，而是因为“三年多以前”这个时间点。

1968年4月，学生运动领袖杜切克在药店门口被右翼工人巴赫曼枪杀。左派学生们认为这是《图片报》对学生运动的歪曲报道和攻击所致，实际上，当初还是《图片报》的记者的Yuki也这么认为。向来漠视权威的他直接找到了施普林格集团的上层，情绪激动地抛出一连串质问，甚至威胁说要将集团的秘密曝光。几天后他遭到集团的报复，差些被松动的照明设备砸到脑袋，他的搭档为保护他身受重伤，不久便杳无音讯，直到三年后他意外地发现那位搭档竟在为Yamato领导的七人小组提供情报。  
有件事Yamato没有说错——Yamato的父亲找上Yuki时，后者确实已经穷途末路了。那时他毅然离开施普林格集团，与新搭档——当时对新闻学几乎一窍不通的Momo——为一间小报社工作，生活无比艰难。Yamato的父亲偶然得知他极力反对《图片报》制造虚假新闻以及支持军警暴力镇压学生运动的恶行，对这位才华横溢的年轻人很是赏识，为他提供了不少帮助。Yuki在一本精装相簿上第一次见到Yamato，但对Yamato而言，两人初次相遇是在那个充斥着刺耳蝉鸣的炎炎夏日。他那双厌世的眼睛映照出Yuki的身影时，混进了一丝愕然：他看人一向很准，这是他第一次知道世界上还有这样的男人，残酷又温柔，羸弱又坚强。男人把一头秀丽的长发扎成马尾，豆大的汗珠不断从他额头滴落，他却毫无察觉似的始终专注地擦拭着眼前的车子。此般情景让Yamato感到失望，因为连这样与众不同的男人都会在Yamato最恨的人面前俯首弯腰。  
不管怎么说他们结识了。他们交流了对德国现行自由民主制度、社会主义思想与越战的看法，并彼此欣赏。Yamato那时已开始尝试写作，他将乱糟糟的草稿递给Yuki，由于从未想过自己有朝一日会将它们拿到他人眼皮底下，那些纸上布满了难看的字符与肮脏的黑块，毫无规律的删改使阅读变得极为困难，然而Yuki认真地读了下去。他时而对文中的观点冷嘲热讽，时而又赞叹作者的才华，甚至想到要帮忙投稿，只是Yamato冷冷地拒绝了——他不想走上与父亲同样的道路。

夏天很快结束，两人没再见面，两年多以后他在机缘巧合下结识了女记者迈霍夫，加入地下组织RAF，并成为其中一个小组的领导者。即使在那个时候他脑子里仍装满了复仇，参与学生运动也不过是为了逐渐扩大自己的影响力，最终有机会将父亲主办的沙龙的阴暗秘密抖出来。然而七人小组的孩子们软化了他坚若磐石的心，并且在参与学生运动的过程中，他发现自己在为崇高的事业奋斗。于是他开始以Nibbio的笔名发表作品，试图让民众理解、支持学生运动。期间Yuki和Momo意图采访七人小组，彼时这两人已是有名的黄金搭档，Iori认为接受他们的采访利大于弊，唯独Yamato强烈地表示不满，尤其是这意外的重逢之后Yuki还像条漂亮的常青藤似的对他纠缠不清。他以为他已经摒弃了身后的黑暗，Yuki的出现却打破了他的幻想。他从那个男人灰玻璃珠般的细眼里看见自己：虚伪，怯懦，且心怀仇恨。Yuki代表了他无法忘怀的一部分过去，而那是他竭力想要掩藏的。  
前段日子出版社邀请他写一本俄狄浦斯式的通俗小说，为了扩大影响力他开始埋头于本不擅长的题材中。他陷进去太深，把心上的疮疤全部撕裂开来将血肉放到文字里，主角对父亲的仇恨便是他的仇恨，到后来他为了剧情需要臆想出一些灰暗的过去，连那些伪造的情节都融入到他的过往，让他在虚实的颠踬中沉至沼泽底部。他的眼神一天比一天凶恶，也一天比一天更接近于小说里那个有精神障碍的主角，七人小组中年纪最小的那个孩子每次见到他都会面露怯色。即使如此他还是什么都不愿意透露。正因如此，他才会被关心自己的Mitsuki扬手扇一记响亮的耳光。

离开服装店后，两人无所事事地走了一会儿。Yuki说：“迈霍夫还是《具体报》的主编时我们因工作见过面。那时她刚带着她的双胞胎女儿来柏林没多久，在我印象中她是位温和的母亲。不过第一次见面我便察觉出她的血性，这也是事实。”  
Yamato说：“她很有魅力。能把我都给说动的人不会是什么柔弱的羊羔。……我这么说是因为突然想到她曾称基督教社会民主联盟的主席为‘最寡廉鲜耻的政治家’。很多人不喜欢她，我一开始也对她没有任何好感，但当面听她宣扬她的理论时，我感到心被攫紧。”  
Yuki忽然讽刺地笑了笑，“你似乎没有意识到，你把她描绘成了一个希特勒。……有意思的是，施普林格集团的许多编辑方针都受希特勒宣传策略的影响。我想，你以后提到迈霍夫时，还是别强调她的魅力为好。”  
两人沉默片刻。Yamato仰头凝视夜色，稀零的星缀着深黑天鹅绒般的夜空，随他的步伐不断摇晃，镶嵌在被尖锐枝桠刺破的天空碎片上方，连飘落的雪也成了一道繁星帘幕，断线珠子般垂坠，看上去仿佛无花果的枯枝本身长满了熠熠白茫。这是一棵开星星的树。  
终于，Yuki打破了横亘在两人间的沉寂：“天气真是见鬼的冷。你大概不会拒绝一杯咖啡？”  
他默不作声地颔首，于是他们进了间俄国人开的咖啡厅。温暖的店内他们又谈了谈前不久迈霍夫的养母里梅克在《具体报》上发表的公开信。期间邻座的父子谈论起Nibbio的新作，那位父亲皱了皱眉，道：“你可以学习他高超的写作技巧，但据很多人称他是个激进左派。他的作品你看过就算了，最好不要上升到对他本人的喜爱。”  
Yamato阴沉着脸放下了咖啡。他和Yuki都喜欢喝清咖，此刻那浓郁的苦涩化作滚烫的热流在血管内循环。Yuki拿过挂在椅背上的大衣，“喝完了？那我们走吧。”  
他们打车回去。一路上Yuki面无表情地给Yamato讲了总共四个苏联笑话，并且无一例外地没能把Yamato逗笑。

回到那间以浅绿为主色调的冰冷屋子后，Yuki叫住想要进客房的Yamato，道：“现在的你已经不是在乎作品本身的好坏了——而是追求他人对你的爱。你是怎么了？”他没有说话。Yuki继续说：“你想被爱，却不想为之付出努力。你只是一昧原地踏步。这次的事其实也一样。你害怕你爱的那些孩子们发现你的丑恶，始终逃避着，连被Mitsuki先生出手打了也只是等待那边先妥协。”  
他感到有什么即将崩溃，为了把那抑制住，他沙哑着声音开了口，“别说得你很懂一样……你怎么可能知道我的苦痛……”  
Yuki淡漠地看着他的眼睛，“即使内心污浊不堪，你仍能创造出打动人心的作品。既然如此，你还有什么好不满足的？”

下一瞬，Yuki感到自己的颈脖被一只强有力的手掐住了。胸口猛地涌上一阵恶心，紧接着他看见了近在咫尺的Yamato的脸。那张脸痛苦地扭曲着，双目里充满绝望，狰狞有如一个俄狄浦斯式的杀人魔。痛感与窒息感反倒使得Yamato的叫喊无比清晰：“够了！只要有你这废话连篇的家伙在，我就没法安心活着……明明只要不说话我还挺喜欢你的……”  
Yuki感到自己像一条被人抓在手里的银色鲑鱼，在半空中无力地扑棱。缺氧使他眼前的世界成了无数分崩离析的流动色块，他痛苦得仿佛下一秒便能听见自己咽喉软骨断裂的脆响。Yamato的声音再度传来，“不要再说那些伤人的话了……就算我是错的，也拜托你对我好……”他的声音颤抖得厉害，末尾的几个音节更是支离破碎得不成样子。忽然间Yuki意识到他哭了。  
此时，那只手仿佛失去了所有力量，同它的主人一起软绵绵地垂下。Yuki顾不上自己，边大口地呼吸着边伸手扶住了暂时失去意识的Yamato，把他移到沙发上。Yamato闭着眼，仍在低声啜泣，像极了一个被抛弃的无助的孩子。一种柔情在Yuki心底弥漫。“唉。”他叹出一口气，一只手温柔地抚摸Yamato有些凌乱的头发，“好了，好了。真是个傻孩子……”他轻轻搂住这个令人心疼的男孩。Yamato似乎正做着梦，嘴里嘟囔着“Mitsu”这样奇怪的音节。Yuki怜惜地看着他，心里明白其实把他带回家不是个好选择。他知道施普林格集团的人这些年来仍在暗中盯着自己和Momo，想要抓准时机把他们击落。他在家附近好几次发现过可疑的摄像设备。也许明天，《图片报》就会刊登“知名记者收留学生运动领袖”的新闻，这算是事实，但《图片报》绝对不介意对此添油加醋，也许明天，他们就会身败名裂。也许不久之后，Yamato会死于一次暴力活动；也许终有一天，Yuki同样会被强权击落。但那都不是今天。在此刻这个时间点上，未来的种种变数显得无足轻重，他只知道当下一刻他抱住了他一直想要安慰的孩子。你看，他被泪水洗涤的睡颜多么纯净。

第二天Yamato便对Mitsuki道了歉，并鼓起勇气向朋友们讲述了自己的身世与灰暗的少年时代。甚至在Yuki的鼓舞下，他还给一直憎恶着的父亲打了电话。Yuki知道这孩子把昨晚的失控当作了一个噩梦，没有戳穿。已经不用担心了。他或许是这个世界上最明白Yamato的不堪与丑恶的人，与此同时，他坚信Yamato能以鹰隼般的骄傲与强大，克服性格上的缺陷。

五年后，1976年。  
5月9日，被指控在营救巴德行动中企图杀人而被判处八年监禁的迈霍夫在狱中自缢身亡，但舆论对自杀的结论提出质疑。15日，在西柏林举行的葬礼上，迈霍夫的同情者们举行了大规模的游行，Yuki也在其中。在她的墓前，神学家高维茨如是说：“她的生命之所以沉重，是因为她为他人的贫困感到忧伤。”Yuki想，Yamato也是一个有着沉重生命的人，他的沉重来自于他的家庭，他的职责，他的善良。如果说Yuki曾经让这份生命变得更加沉重，那么这是Yuki的幸运。  
游行结束后他在书店买了一本Nibbio关于越战的著作，随意翻开一页，看到的第一句话是：“邓是一位伟大的战略家……”他抚摸着工整的铅字，在愈来愈燥热的微风中回想起数年前一个蝉鸣声格外尖利的夏日，尚还青涩的男孩，将一大叠布满凌乱字迹的草稿纸拿到他的面前。

END

**Author's Note:**

> Nibbio在意大利语中是鸢鹰（德文Milan），列奥纳多曾说自己还躺在摇篮里时，一只鸢鹰飞到他的身边，用它的尾巴打开他的嘴，多次用它的尾巴击打他的嘴唇。弗洛伊德有意将列奥纳多记忆中的Nibbio置换为Geier（秃鹫），人们相信秃鹫只有雌性，临风受孕，弗洛伊德借此解读列奥纳多的幻想：列奥纳多是一个秃鹫的孩子，只有母亲，没有父亲。


End file.
